Sakura Promise
by saconanian1412
Summary: Sebab, Harap yang terlalu banyak, hanya akan membuatmu luka


Hujan barusan masih membekaskan sisa pada ruas-ruas jalanan aspal. Membuat jalanan terlihat mengkilat ditimpa larik-larik cahaya matahari yang menembus celah-celah dedaunan layu kecoklatan yang menaungi jalanan.

hh.. aku mendesah pelan, lalu melirik ke jam besar yang menggantung di tugu besar di perempatan jalan. Jam 5.25 dan di belum juga datang. Aku memeluk tanganku, mencoba menghilangkan udara dingin khas musim gugur yang menusuk kulit.

"Kamu menunggunya lagi?"

Aku menoleh, mencari-cari asal suara. Ternyata itu Zero. Cowok aneh yang selalu mengikutiku. Aku malas meladeninya, langsung saja aku palingkan mukaku ke depan. Menghadap ke jalanan aspal yang sesekali dilewati kendaraan.

"Nggak bosan ya? Padahal dia tidak pernah menepati janjinya..." suara Zero kembali memenuhi gendang telingaku. Membuatku tambah kesal saja.

Aku membalikkan badan kesal, lalu mendelikkan mata marah. Pandangan mata Zero tetap lurus ke depan, menatap kosong seberang jalan yang juga berupa taman dengan bangku-bangku biru panjang.

"Untuk apa sih kamu menunggunya?" ujar Zero lagi. Zero melirik ke arahku sekilas, lantas langsung mengikuti arah pandanganku yang sedang menatap ujung jalanan siapa tahu "orang itu" datang.

"Sudahlah, berhentilah menunggunya.."

Buat apa Zero mencampuri urusanku Hah! Dia tidak berhak untuk itu! Zero pikir dia siapa!

"Kamu!" Suaraku meninggi beberapa oktaf. Biar saja, toh orang-orang yang sedang duduk di bangku-bangku panjang taman takkan mendengar. "Berhentilah mencampuri urusanku! Apa pedulimu hah!" suaraku lebih meninggi dan aku tidak peduli.

"Tapi aku peduli, kamu tidak bsa terus-terusan begini.." ujarnya lagi sambil menatapku dengan mata birunya yang tajam-mengingatkanku akan mata elang-. Ujung-ujung rambutnya meneteskan tetes-tetes air sisa hujan barusan.

Cih.. aku memalingkan muka, lantas mengumpatnya pelan. Tapi cukup untuk membuat dia mendengar umpatanku tentang betapa aku membencinya.

"Pulanglah, dia tidak akan menepati janjinya.." Aduh, laki-laki ini menjengkelkan sekali sih! Apa urusannya!

Aku meremas ujung gaun onepieceku kuat-bodohnya aku memakai gaun onepiece di udara sedingin ini-. Menahan emosi yang memuncak. Lantas menarik nafas panjang, mungkin bisa sedikit meredakan amarahku.

"Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa.. Dia pasti datang. Dia sudah berjanji.." ujarku lirih sambil menunduk. Menatap daun sakura kecoklatan yang berguguran di ujung kakiku.

"Tapi nyatanya, dia tidak pernah datang kan?" ujar Zero lagi, "dia tidak pernah datang!" Zero menekankan kata itu.

"Sudahlah! Pergi kamu!" Suaraku meninggi lagi, telunjuk tanganku menunjuk mukanya. Aku tahu itu tidak sopan. Tapi biarlah, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosiku, "Pergi kamu! Dan jangan datang lagi! Jangan pernah mengikutiku lagi, dan jangan pernah ikut campur urusanku! Aku benci kamu!"

Zero nampak terkejut dengan semua tudinganku barusan, tapi dia segera mengendalikan ekspresi mukanya, "oke, terserah kamu.." ujarnya kemudian lantas dia bergerak. Pergi. Begitu saja.

Dan, lagi-lagi aku sendiri.

Aku menoleh ke kiri-kanan. Zero benar-benar sudah pergi. Di taman sekarang tinggal bangku-bangku panjang biru yang kosong yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa helai daun kecoklatan. Semua yang tadi duduk di bangku itu sudah pergi. Aku melirik lagi ke jam besaar di tugu itu. 5.40. dan dia belum juga datang.

Aku menatap ujung jalan dengan penuh harap. _Dia pasti datang.. dia pasti datang.._ gumamku. Aku berkali-kali bergumam bahwa dia akan muncul dari ujung jalan. Aku bergumam lagi, meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa dia akan datang.

Dia kan sudah berjanji..

Flashback.

Diam-diam, aku menyimpan rahasia yang tidak ada satu orangpun yang kuberitahu. Buat apa? Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar bisa dipercaya di dunia ini. Mereka semua hanya bermanis kata di depan. Dan suatu saat, ketika aku lengah mereka akan menusukku. Jadi buat apa aku percaya pada mereka?

Teman sekelasku bilang, aku anak yang rajin hanya karena aku sering ke perpustakaan. Mereka mungkin mengira aku membaca buku disana. Haha, perkiraan mereka saalah, tapi biarkan saja..

Di sekolahku, perpustakaan berada di lantai dua dari gedung yang membentuk huruf U. Dengan jendela tepat menghadap ke lapangan basket. Itulah mengapa aku betah berlama-lama di perpustakaan setiap pulang sekolah.

Aku selalu pura-pura membaca buku di pojok ruangan, padahal diam-diam aku melihat ke luar jendela. Memperhatikan _senpai_ keren di sana. Oke, aku akui aku menyukai _senpai_ itu sejak aku kelas satu.

Namanya Kaname, _senpai_ kelas 3 yang sekarang tengah menshoot bola ke ring. Baju kemeja putihnya dia gulung sampai ke lengan, sedang blazer sekolah kami sudah entah kemana. Aku hafal rutinitasnya yang selalu berada di lapangan basket setiap selasa dan kamis sepulang sekolah. Sendirian di sana.

Bola yang dia shoot sempurna masuk ke dalam ring. Wow! Keren! Aku memujinya dalam hati. Tanpa terasa aku mendekatkan mukaku ke jendela yang gordennya sudah kubuka lebar-lebar.

Kaname tiba-tiba memalingkan mukanya ke atas. Tepat melihat ke arahku yang sedang memandanginya dari jendela.

Waa! Aku ketahuan!

Stret.. langsung kutarik gorden dengan keras. Lantas meraih buku yang tadi kutaruh di atas meja. Pura-pura membaca.

"Semoga dia tidak tahu.. Semoga dia tidak ingat mukaku.." gumamku pelan. Tubuhku sedikit bergetar.

Tap.. tap..

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari luar, menuju ke sini. Aku semakin membenamkan mukaku ke buku tanganku bergetar hebat.

"Semoga itu bukan kaname senpai.." gumamku lagi, "semoga.."

Sepertinya semesta tidak berpihak kepadaku.

Pintu kaca berderit terbuka, dari ujung mataku aku bisa melihat Kaname senpai.

Oh God! Help me please!

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Jika saja aku punya kantung ajaib doraemon, saat ini aku pasti akan mengambil bubuk penghilang. Atau apa saja yang bisa membuatku pergi dari sini.

Sret..

Aku mendelikkan mataku terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berhadapan dengan Kaname senpai. Tangannya menurunkan bukuku dengan paksa.

"A.. Ano.. Senpai.." aku berusaha merangkai kata. Tapi hanya kata itu yang keluar. Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Tanganku meremas ujung lengan baju _sailor_ku yang panjang.

"Kamu memperhatikanku ya?" tanyanya langsung. Tepat sasaran.

"A.. ano.." aku menyanggah, "aku sedang membaca buku.." ujarku penuh kebohongan.

Kaname melirik buku yang tadi dia turunkan, "begitu ya? Kamu pintar ya.."

Eh! Apa maksudnya?

"Kamu bahkan bisa membaca buku terbalik. Pintar kan?" lanjutnya lagi.

Eh! Apa katanya? Aku segera melihat buku yang kupegang. Benar! Bukunya terbalik! Aa! Lebih baik aku menghilang saja dari sini.

"Aa.." aku kehabisan kata-kata, "Gommene senpai.." teriakku sambil lari terburu-buru meninggalkannya.

"Yuki.." panggilnya pelan, membuatku menghentikan langkah. Dia tahu namaku? Aku memalingkan muka melihat Kaname yang tengah menatapku, "tasmu.." lanjutnya sambil menenteng tas biruku, lantas berjalan menujuku yang tengah mematung di depan pintu.

"Eh, Senpai.. senpai tahu namaku?" tanyaku retoris.

"Tentu saja, aku tahu kamu selalu memperhatikanku dari sini kan?"

Oh tidak! Jadi selama ini Kaname senpai tahu? Aa! Bodohnya aku, "Yuki _baka_! Yuki _baka_!" aku memaki diriku sendiri dalam hati.

"Mau ke taman Fukuoka besok jam 4 sore.." ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Eh?

Aku menatap kaname heran. Barusan dia berkata padaku, ya kan?

"_Ha.. haii._"_"_ Jawabku mengiyakan ajakannya lantas buru-buru merebut tas dari tangannya dan berlari keluar.

Lihat kan? Dia sudah berjanji padaku. Aku percaya dia akan datang.

Matahari sudah tergelincir di batas cakrawala. Semburat jingga memancar, membuat dunia seolah hanya diselimuti warna jingga. Kontras dengan warna daun sakura yang meranggas kecoklatan.

Sejak tadi, hanya ada kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Taman sudah benar-benar kosong. Tinggal aku sendiri, sedang jam di tugu besar itu terus berdetik.

"Dia pasti datang.." gumamku lagi. Berusaha meyakinkan diriku yang sebenarnya sudah tidak yakin lagi.

Aku menatap ke atas. Memandangi rimbunan daun kecoklatan, sebenarnya aku menahan denting air mata yang memaksa turun.

Terdengar suara orang tertawa-tawa dari ujung jalan disana. Aku menoleh ke asal suara.

Itu Kaname! Benar kan, dia pasti datang. Lengkung di wajahku perlahan tertarik. Seperti ada sistem yang mengendalikannya.

"Kaname senpai!" Aku berdiri dari bangku panjang biru dan berteriak ke arahnya , tapi jarak dari tempatku berdiri ke ujung jalan terlalu jauh. Kaname pasti tidak mendengarnya.

Di ujung jalan, Kaname mengayuh sepedanya ke arahku. Aku tersenyum lebar. Eh, tapi itu kan..

Lengkungan di wajahku mendadak menghilang.

"Kaname-kun! Jangan cepat-cepat!" teriak seseorang yang mengayuh sepeda pink di belakang sepeda Kaname. Kaname melambatkan sepedanya dan membiarkan perempuan itu menyusulnya.

Apa ini? Kaname kan sudah berjanji padaku.. tapi kenapa?

Mataku terasa memanas, perlahan mataku terasa basah. Tubuhku bergetar hebat, sedang tanganku meremas ujung gaunku kuat. Udara dingin di sekitar mendadak membuat sesak.

Kakiku seakan diperintah langsung meninggalkan tempatku. Aku berlari ke belakang bangku biru, lantas meringkuk di sana. Denting-denting air mataku tidak berhenti menetes, tubuhku semakin bergetar.

Aku tahu perempuan itu. Itu Ruka. Teman sekelas Kaname senpai. Tapi kenapa? Kaname sudah berjanji padaku kan?

Tapi setidaknya, semesta berpihak padaku saat ini. Ruka dan Kaname hanya bersepeda melintasi jalanan, mereka tidak berhenti disini. Setidaknya mereka tidak melihatku yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Dan aku tidak perlu menyaksikan mereka lebih lama lagi.

Aku meringkuk di belakang kursi. Membenamkan wajahku ke lutut. Tetes-tetesan air mengalir.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kan, jangan menunggunya.."

Aku menengadahkan wajahku yang sembab karena air mata. Zero. Dia berdiri di sampingku. Buat apa Zero kesini! Aku sedang ingin sendiri saat ini! Tidakkah dia tahu? Hah!

"Maaf, ucapanku akan kasar. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar" ujar Zero, lalu dia menarik nafas panjang, "Yuki, kau harus bangun! Jangan terus-terusan bermimpi! Jangan pernah menunggu orang itu lagi" lanjutnya lagi. Ucapan Zero semakin membuat sesak.

Aku menatap Zero yang sedang menatapku tajam. Aku tahu, Zero benar. Dunia kami sudah berbeda.

"Kamu selalu menunggunya disini kan? Setiap hari! Selama dua tahun! Kamu harus berhenti melakukan itu. Kamu harus sadar!" ucapnya, lantas aku mendengar dia menarik nafas panjang, "Aku, dan kamu, itu sudah mati! Kita tidak punya urusan lagi dengan dunia ini! Dunia kita, dan dunianya sudah berbeda!"

Aku menunduk, semakin membenamkan mukaku ke lutut. Aku benci mendengar kalimat itu, aku benci mendengar kenyataan bahwa aku sudah tidak memiliki nyawa lagi. Tubuhku semakin bergetar, denting-denting air mataku menetes lebih banyak. Semuanya membuatku sesak, terlebih kenyataan barusan. Dunia seakan berhenti berputar.

"Sudah dua tahun kamu meninggal, dan selama itu pula kamu hanya disini. Menunggu orang itu." Aku mengangkat wajah, Zero menatap mataku dalam-dalam, "please... lupakanlah.. Kamu masih punya kehidupan lain.."

Zero benar, aku harus melupakannya. Zero benar, bahwa aku sudah mati. Aku harus sadar.

Kamu tahu? Sebelum aku bertemu dengan Kaname, sesaat sebelum itu, sesuatu yang berat dan besar menabrakku. Di jalanan aspal di depan taman ini. Dan setelahnya aku merasa aku bisa menembus benda dan kakiku tidak menapak ke tanah.

Kalian tahu kenapa?


End file.
